


let me call you sweetheart

by pyralite (cardialCatharsis)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, mentions of mikasa and jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardialCatharsis/pseuds/pyralite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has got it bad for the cute blonde boy from the candy store and it's all Mikasa's fault.<br/>-<br/>Keep the love light glowing<br/>In your eyes so blue<br/>Let me call you sweetheart<br/>I'm in love with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me call you sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Strilonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Strilonde/gifts).



> thank you S_Strilonde for prompting me with this cute as fuck au and tumblr user wifi-is-my-waifu for beta-ing the heck outta this

There is little to nothing that can stop Mikasa from getting her candy, especially when it’s Wednesday and the new shipment of strawberry gummies comes in.

However, though what spans ‘little to nothing’ runs the gamut of a bear attack to a brutal house fire, what does hold Mikasa back happens to be an awful, terrible case of the flu. So her long-suffering, ever-patient, positive martyr of a brother had so graciously volunteered (been blackmailed into spending) his time to get her her goddamn candy.

Eren parked his bike outside ‘Arlert Sweets and Confectionary’ and took a peek through the window. He’d never been to the store before, and had only heard Mikasa drool about the rows and rows of candy. He didn’t have much of a sweet tooth himself, so it had never occurred to him to make the trip down here at his leisure.

She was right though, whilst Arlert Sweets and Confectionary may not have looked like most modern candy stores, they did carry enough candy to make Eren feel like he was going to get second-hand diabetes.

He pushed the door open and slid inside, hearing the clinging of a bell. 

“Coming!” A distant voice called, and Eren heard the sound of light footsteps down a flight of stairs.

A blonde head popped through the door connecting the space behind the counter to the interior of the store. “Welcome to Arlert Sweets and Confectionary! Can I help you?”

The boy who greeted him looked young, about Eren’s age, if not one or two years younger. He smiled brightly and Eren found himself looking into eyes blue enough to drown in. All in all it was a horribly clichéd moment and he only snapped out of it when the boy coughed politely.

Blushing with embarrassment, Eren stuttered, “Uh…um… do you have the…uuh… the gummy things?”

The boy blinked in confusion, before his face brightened with realization. “Oh, you mean the strawberry ones? You’re in luck, they just came in today!” He stepped out from behind the counter to rummage through some shelves. Eren managed to take a discreet peek at the nametag on his uniform.

“Yeah, my sister said they would be.” Eren replied, feeling pretty lame for using Mikasa as a conversation point.

“Your sister? Are you related to Mikasa Ackerman by any chance?” He asked, pulling out a small cardboard box. 

Eren nodded, “Yeah. She’s sick and she wanted me to get her those.”

“I see.” Armin said, holding out a brightly-coloured bag of red gummies. “Here you go, tell Mikasa I say hi! I hope she gets well soon.”

Eren took the bag with thanks and handed out a wad of crumpled notes. As Armin punched some buttons on the cash register, his hair caught the light streaming in from the adjacent window, and Eren found himself comparing it to that girl from the Disney movie with the glowing hair.

Was Armin’s hair magic? Actually, was his entire face magic because there was no way those eyes could exist without him being inhuman.

“Your change is $5.40.” Armin said, looking up at him and holding his change out, Eren took it quickly and murmured an awkward thanks before leaving the store in a flurry.

Only when he got to his bike did he realize he left without the thing he came for.

Eren rushed back in and grabbed the bag sitting on the counter, not meeting Armin’s eyes for a single step. As he left, face burning, he heard the sound of Armin chuckling softly.

“Real smooth, Jaeger.” He said to himself, “Real fucking smooth.”

Goddamn he’s got it bad, doesn't he.

-

He tried to convince himself that he was only going to the candy shop for Mikasa.

What a wonderful brother he was, buying his adoptive sister candy for no reason other than his overwhelming kindness. 

It had nothing at all to do with the cute boy who worked there, whose grandfather apparently owned the store, according to Mikasa.

Eren parked his bike outside the store again and made his way to the door, taking a deep breath before pushing it open. This time, Armin was already at the counter, hunched over and writing something fervently.

He didn’t show a sign of hearing the door bell, so Eren decided not to bother him.

From behind a row of non-descript candy, Eren peeked over the partition to scrutinize Armin. There were no darker roots showing, so his hair really was that blonde. Incredible.

Armin continued to scribble whatever it was he was writing, biting his lip in concentration. They looked really soft, did he use lip balm? Eren felt his own lips with his tongue, and found that they were dry and cracked. He cringed. Maybe he should start using lip balm. 

Would Armin be grossed out by his poor lip care? I mean it wasn't really _his_ fault that he had no time or memory capacity to smear some Blistex on before heading to class. He was pretty busy too, with football (that douchebag Kirschtein was quarterback), and trying to keep his grades afloat, so there was no time at all for proper lip care and surely Armin would understand th-

“Hey.” Armin said, noticing him for the first time. “Sorry, I was doing my homework. Welcome to Arlert Sweets and Confectionary!”

Eren’s eyes widened, had he caught him staring? Oh my god, he probably thought that Eren was a creep and wanted him out of his store. God fucking damn it.

Eren grabbed a random bag of sweets from the array and marched up to the counter, dropping it in front of Armin unceremoniously to prove that he was here for a reason and not just to ogle at his cute face.

“Hmm…hard candy. Didn’t place you as the type.” Armin commented, gesturing to his choice of purchase. Eren balked. Fuck, this was the kind of candy that grandmothers bought. 

“It’s for my grandmother.” Eren said quickly, “You know how old people are, with their candy and their um… walking sticks.”

Armin nodded sagely, but he could see the corner of his mouth turned up in an amused smile, “Ah yes, my grandfather is just like that, with his candy and his walking sticks.”

“Yeah…” Eren trailed on while Armin fiddled with the cash register, “So uh… I’m Eren by the way. Eren Jaeger.”

“$2.50. I mean Armin Arlert.” He blushed, Eren laughed, his mess-up taking the awkwardness from their conversation. 

He handed out the money in exact change and took the bag of candy, “Send my regards to Granny Jaeger.” Armin said with a wave.

Eren smiled, “I will. See you around, $2.50 Arlert.”

-

Eren had been visiting the store at least four times a week now. 

Thankfully, their conversations had turned from five awkward sentences to ones of decent length. Armin liked to talk about any book he was currently reading. They all seemed long and complex, and Eren wasn’t very into reading, but he liked to listen to Armin speak anyway.

In turn, Eren talked about school, and what was going on with Mikasa. “That Kirschtein asshole is always hanging around her, the slimebag is probably gonna put the moves on her or something.”

Armin laughed, “You know, Mikasa can probably handle herself.”

Eren thought about all the times Mikasa had saved him from some stupid situation he had gotten himself in, as well as her athletic prowess in football, and nodded. “Yeah, actually. She probably can. But I still don’t like Kirschtein hanging around her.”

Armin hummed, “Jean isn’t so bad. He’s pretty nice, actually.” He didn’t go to the same school as them, but he used to tutor Jean in Math.

“By pretty nice you mean pretty fucking awful.” Eren grumbled. Did Armin like him or something? That was ridiculous, Jean sucked. Eren probably sucked too, but Jean definitely sucked more.

Turning back to the jellybeans he had been taking inventory of, Armin shook his head. “You and Jean hate each other for the silliest reasons.”

“I hate him because he’s an asshole.” 

“And that’s not a silly reason…how?” 

Eren puffed out air and got off the counter he had been sitting on. “Fine, let’s not talk about that now. When are you off from work?”

Armin looked up, “Around 6. Why?”

“We should hang out…like uh…watch a movie or something.” Eren tugged on the hem of his shirt, “With Mikasa.” He blurted out the last part without thinking and immediately regretted it.

It might have been his imagination, but he noticed Armin look disappointed for a split second.

“Sure.” 

Both of them looked away at the same time, the awkward silence distinct and unbearable.

Eren wondered off to another corner of the store, and Armin picked up the jelly beans to place back into the overhead cabinets. He climbed up the ladder and stretched out while Eren shuffled his feet a shelf away.

The ladder was wobbly, and just as he almost had the plastic containers safe where they belonged, the metal rung shifted and Armin found himself slipping off.

Armin yelped in surprise and braced himself to land on hard, cold flooring, but instead he fell on something warm and soft.

Eren groaned from under him, and Armin backed himself off his chest immediately. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, I ran over here to catch you.” He grinned, attempting to lift his head but found that it hurt too much to move at the moment.

“I’ll get you an ice pack.” Armin said, and turned to run off and find one in the freezer, but Eren grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“No, it’s cool. I’m fine.” He sat up against a shelf and beckoned Armin closer, “Come here, let me see if you’re alright.”

Finding he couldn’t say no to Eren’s rough tugging, Armin gave in and knelt in front of him. Eren peered over his head, feeling delicately for any cuts or bumps. “Nope, you’re clear.” He murmured, warm breath ghosting over the edge of Armin’s ear. His fingers ran through his blonde hair slowly, and Armin closed his eyes.

He only opened them when he felt gentle pressure on his lips. Armin pulled back in surprise.

Eren gulped, “Was that…was that not okay? I mean, I was pretty sure I was reading the atmosphere right but like if I was wrong, that’s cool. That’s fine. That’s super okay, so don’t wor-“

“I liked it.” 

Eren’s eyes widened. “You did? That’s good. I was really afraid you wouldn’t and-“

He was cut off by Armin pressing another kiss to his lips. He leaned into him, pulling Armin down closer to deepen it. Eren’s hands roamed upwards to his hair, combing through the silken strands again with fervour. He accidentally pulled one strand, and as he readied himself to apologize, he heard Armin’s breath hitch.

Armin’s hands moved to cup his cheek and his shoulder, and Eren swore he felt something electric between them. He could’ve spent all day like this, content with the press of Armin’s lips against his, but the sound of the door bell ringing had Armin jumping up guiltily and smoothing his clothes over.

“Welcome to Arlert Sweets and Confectionary!” Armin called out breathlessly. Eren got up and stood beside Armin, trying to calm his own breathing as well.

“So, movie at 6?” He asked, blue eyes bright. Eren nodded. ‘And I like your sister, but maybe Mikasa could sit out of this one?”

Eren laughed and kissed his cheek fondly, “Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be fine with that.”

-

Armin’s grandfather returned at 5.45 to a darkened store and the open sign flipped to close. He sighed at the pile of jelly beans swept indiscreetly into a corner.

Kids these days.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a bing crosby song, 'let me call you sweetheart', which you should listen to because its short and the sweetest thing ever and all i can think about is armin and eren dancing to it.


End file.
